Hide And Seek The Bowtie
by Ancient Liddel
Summary: "After all, getting blown up would seriously hinder his investigation..." A silly adventure with an epiphany.


**Alright: here's a little story which quite frankly just came to me and wouldn't get out of my head till I wrote it lol It may seem strange or weird or silly or stupid or whatever adjectives you want to use but like I said, it was something that wouldn't leave my mind till I wrote it lol  
So I hope you enjoy it - or at least get some sort of kick out of it xD (and the title... yeah I had no idea what to call it so I just figured, "Hey, why not?" lol) xD  
**

* * *

The Doctor sauntered his way through his TARDIS, whistling the recently learned tune of the Singing Birds of New Kothar. He had been there originally for the sole purpose of observing the spectacular phenomenon in the skies which occurred once every hundred or so years; but like usual, once he was told about the Singing Birds, he _had_ to check that out as well. It was as if his life wasn't complete till he saw them. He found out that contrary to popular belief, the Singing Birds of New Kothar were in fact _not_ birds. To the normal person, that would seem strange. But to him, that was all the more fascinating. Or _brilliant_, to use The Doctor's exact words.

As The Doctor entered into his wardrobe room, the TARDIS jolted, nearly sending the Time Lord onto the ground. "Now, old girl. That wasn't necessarily." He gently rebuked. Only the hum of the TARDIS was heard. "Right."

He took off his tweed jacket then untied his bowtie, deciding that perhaps this was a good enough time as ever to experiment with some of the clothing items he had picked up over the years. Perhaps even with some of his previous outfits as well. He placed his precious bowtie onto a table nearby; but as soon as he did, another jolt happened. And this time, it sent him right smack onto the floor. "Oy! Just what the..." he trailed off, a bit confused with the present situation.

He used the structure of the table to help and stabilize himself up. Thoughts on going to the control room entered but immediately were shoved out of his mind when he noticed that his bowtie was no where to be seen. Not even on the floor. He _knew_ he had placed it onto the table, at least he thought he did. Sometimes it was difficult for him to tell, especially at his age; he would never admit that to anyone though—not ever! But no matter: the fact still remained: in his eyes, he needed to find his precious bowtie like now. Or if push comes to shove, grab another one. But he soon discovered that even _those_ were gone.

_Now_ it was serious.

Another jolt though immediately snapped him back to the more pressing matter at hand—the TARDIS. He _had_ to go to the control room and quickly. Whatever was happening, it certainly wasn't normal. And he needed to check it out _now_, before anything really serious started to happen. After all, getting blown up would seriously hinder his investigation of the missing bowties.

In the control room, he flipped switches, turned dials, punched in buttons, then slid the overhead screen towards him as if it was all second nature to him. "Huh." he sad, scanning through the data. "Looks like—wait a minute..."

He double checked.

"Nothing? Nothing's wrong? But that can't be." he scratched his head, puzzled at his new found information.

He leaned his ear to the console and listened for any signs of trouble. "What aren't you telling me, hmm, old girl?" Again, only the hum of the TARDIS was heard. Maybe it really was nothing which would be a total relief. He concluded that everything was fine for the moment. Now the main question running through his head was what about the bowties? Where were they? And more importantly, was there any connection?

He sprinted back into his wardrobe room, ransacking the room as soon as he arrived. "They don't just just walk up and run." The Doctor muttered to himself. Nevertheless, he dashed out of the wardrobe room to other rooms in the TARIDS in search for his missing bowties.

It certainly wasn't going to be an easy task, considering the TARDIS's vast interior.

The Doctor frantically searched every possible room he could think of—from the garage, to the kitchen, to the entertainment room, even to the library. There was no sign of them in any of those rooms. He even searched the duck room—oh yes, he had a room full of ducks for reasons which would take awhile to explain; but the short version? Let's just say that there wouldn't be any ducks in any duck ponds any time soon. Another result of one of his many exciting, wacky adventures.

For good measure, he even ransacked one of his laboratories. He knew it would be pointless, but he never had like the idea of sitting around doing nothing. That, in his books, would be the worse thing to do; and it certainly never was fun or interesting, not like this was or anything. Again, his search proved unfruitful.

He stepped back into the control room then sat on the nearby stairs. Bowties don't just disappear or walk away... do they? He now knew what humans felt whenever they loose their remotes to their televisions or keys to their cars. Oh the frustration! Though, in retrospect, he _knew_ what _really_ happens whenever remotes and keys go missing—it wasn't as simple as a "hide-n-seek" game as many humans would joke around about. No. It was more... sinister than that.

Still, not knowing where his precious bowties were was troublesome for The Doctor. Though, many of his fellow friends probably would have disagreed with that. They were _just_ bowties, a ridiculous accessory (in his friends' eyes) which he wore quite often for his eleventh incarnation. Come to think of it, even some of his previous incarnations wore them. So in essence, they were something special—something... cool. And he liked cool stuff.

Then a brilliant yet obvious idea smacked him right in the face (well, obviously not in the literal sense). "Yes! Of course!" he smacked his head, realizing a rather simple solution (okay, so there was a _literal_ smack), "How can I be _so stupid_! All of time and space and I limit myself to here when there's a slew of bowties out there, across the universe." he then laughed to himself, "It wouldn't surprise me if there was a whole planet—a whole galaxy dedicated to bowties. In fact, if I recall..."

He shot up and started to dance around the TARDIS console, twisting dials and pulling levers. To the outside person, he looked like a mad man. A mad man with a box. However, the TARDIS had other ideas. He wanted to go one way, and she decided to take him another. This frustrated the Time Lord, immensely. He fought with her for control of the vessel, frantically pushing buttons, pulling levers—anything to regain control, but it was pointless. "I thought we were over this! Why won't you..." he trailed off, realizing something: something he never thought of.

"Oh..." he remarked, plopping onto the couch nearby. His face remained sullen. "I see."

He took a deep breath and continued talking, even though there was no one with him, "That's what you wanted me to know. That's why you were acting strange..." he trailed off yet again.

"It has been awhile, hasn't it." he continued, commenting more than asking. He leaned forward. "But you didn't have to make my bowties disappear to get me to understand. Or maybe you did. Maybe I was so caught up in everything that I never bothered to stop and examine. You know why, though, right old girl?" He rubbed his eyes, as if he had something in them. "Stopping. It's never fun." He stared straight ahead. "Not when you can go out and see amazing the universe is. There's too much to see—too much to share..."

He paused, thinking on what else to say next. "But at least I have you. My old girl. The bluest box that ever was. The most magnificent brilliant thing I have ever laid eyes on." He smiled slightly. "You've been with me for better or for worse; in sickness and in health; and all of that. And always will be. Just me and you, traveling the stars." The TARDIS jolted even more, trying to hammer what she wanted him to realize.

"What? What did I say now?" He straighten up, looking around in a confused manner. The TARDIS jolted once again. "Alright! Alright! _Now _I see what you are getting at! Blimey, you can be so..." He paused, leaving his original thought hanging. As much as he got frustrated with her, she still was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And he wouldn't have traded that for anything in the universe.

"You miss having someone else in here, don't you." He spoke up yet again. "You too are finding it a bit lonely, even if we have each other..." he trailed off, thinking on what else to say, but no thoughts came to him. Had it really been that long? Traveling by himself was never a good idea for both him and quite frankly the universe. And the TARDIS knew this.

"Next stop. I promise." He vowed, now standing in front of the console. "The first human being I see." The TARDIS seemed content at what he had said and immediately materialized all the bowties she had made disappeared. It may have seemed silly, but it was something that needed to be done—something to grab his attention. And it certainly had done just that.

He chuckled as he grabbed one of his bowties then started to tie it. He would grab his tweed jacket later from the wardrobe, possibly in mid-flight. "Now, dear, where shall we go?" He gave a final tug to his bowtie. The TARDIS herself flipped some switches, steering them to their next destination. Wherever that may be.

* * *

**Yes, I used the "nickname," 'old girl, cause one, The Doctor many of times in the past has and two, I find it the most classy "nicknames" for the TARDIS :)  
And since TARDIS stand for Time and Relative Dimension in Space... Welll, that explains the bowties I guess? lol**

**Oh, and I highly recommend you Whovians out there - especially the new ones and all :) - that you check out the Classics: I really do recommend them. All you need is patience and you will be highly rewarded for doing so :)**  
**It is after all, what started it all xD**  
**And if by chance you pop over to my profile... wellll, yeah... I can get carried away at times xD**

**On a side note... I don't mean to toot my own horn here but if you love Doctor Who as much as I do (well duh, obviously, otherwise you wouldn't be here... reading this.. lol) then I would recommend you read my story "A Secret Not So Secret." Like you don't have to - believe me, I'm not putting a gun to your head and demanding you to do so lol it is after all not exactly professional level - but I did put many references in there which all you Whovians out there will get - I know you will :) and I have many future ones planned out xD  
So I just thought you should know... XD  
If you are wondering now what is the fan fiction of? Well, it's of Harvest Moon, a game perfect for fan fiction xD lol  
**

**Okay, that's it from me - I do plan on writing another Doctor Who fan fic in the future probably about 2 of my favorite characters like eva (unless I get another sudden story idea lol); just don't know when though :)  
Oh, and don't forget to review! I want to know what at least SOMEONE thought of it - cause really, I dunno how I did *shrugs*  
Chow! xD  
**


End file.
